


К нам приходит Хэппи! К нам приходит Эр!

by NikMac



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Established Relationship, New Years, Original Slash, Other, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMac/pseuds/NikMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Два работящих ангела-хранителя и спящий Апокалипсис на небольшой новогодней открытке.<br/>История написана в 2012 году.</p>
            </blockquote>





	К нам приходит Хэппи! К нам приходит Эр!

* * *

Хэппи придирчиво огладил белый костюм и так и норовящие встопорщиться крылья. Он волновался, будто за плечами не жили воспоминаниями тысячи лет, а сердце трепетало от радости скорой встречи, как в самый первый раз. Тогда время только начинало свой отсчёт на бренной Земле, и они с Эром считали, что взятые на себя труды — безделица на фоне их вечности.

Иногда Хэппи малодушно думал, что Единый был к ним слишком строг. Ведь мог же не принимать неосторожную клятву, ведь знал же наверняка, какой мукой станет для них разлука. Но, увы, позволил двум глупым ангелам пообещать охранять покой маленького мира по очереди, сменяясь раз в год, пока Апокалипсис не проснётся. 

Наверное, уж лучше б тогда Ап получил взбучку за то, что заснул на посту и всю землю залило водой по самую высокую гору. Но Ап был братом Эра, а Хэппи любил их обоих (пусть и Эра намного-намного сильнее) и придумал, как загладить проступок сони. Кто же знал, что они с Эром попадут в ловушку собственной доброты? Ап, который должен был проснуться ещё тысячелетия назад, всё не просыпался. Единый же строго-настрого запретил его будить, мол, потоп грешников вряд ли чему-то научит и вопли с Земли уже скоро призовут Апокалипсиса вернуться к работе. 

Хэппи поёжился, готовясь к путешествию между мирами. 

«Всего один день», — простонало его сердце. 

«Целый день!» — поправил себя Хэппи и шагнул вперёд. 

* * *

Эр стоял, глядя на сияющий огнями Веллингтон. С самой высокой башни расстилающаяся внизу картина казалась завораживающе прекрасной. Год подходил к концу. На часах мигал двадцать третий час тридцать первого декабря, до встречи с Хэппи оставались минуты.

За прошедший год белые одежды Эра почернели, а волосы по цвету стали напоминать вороново крыло. Его когда-то голубые, как чистое небо, глаза затянула мгла, между бровей залегла морщинка, губы утончились и поджались в горькой ухмылке. Эр знал, как изменила его земная жизнь, и волновался, узнает ли его Хэппи, сможет ли всем сердцем любить того, кем он в который раз стал.

Уходящий две тысячи двенадцатый был совсем неплох. Ни войн, оставляющих после себя миллионы могил, ни природных катаклизмов, уносящих сотни тысяч жизней. И всё же Эр не мог радоваться своему теперешнему виду, пусть и не превратился, как это бывало в самые сложные годы, в демона во плоти. Но даже демона Хэппи никогда не отталкивал. Он любил Эра любым. А Эр любил всякого Хэппи — и свежего-чистого посланника райского сада, и изнурённого годовой службой среди людей почти чёрта. 

Эр провёл ладонями по чёрной ткани, попытался усмирить волнение, которое заставляло топорщиться перья на его ставших чёрными крыльях.

«Целый день! — сказал он себе строго. — У тебя целый день, чтобы его любить». 

Четыре ноля нарисовали сверкающие серебристыми огнями часы на соседней башне, в тёмном небе расцвели фантастические огни фейерверков. Общий крик встречающих новый год людей пронёсся над городом — первым из двадцати четырёх, которые Эр и Хэппи посетят в новогоднюю ночь.

В тот же миг в центре комнаты воссиял свет небесный и ангел сошёл на грешную землю.

«Всего один день», — жадно сжалось ставшее таким человеческим сердце Эра.

В глазах Хэппи он увидел обожание и страсть. О чёрных одеждах и неангельском виде было позабыто. Эр шагнул вперёд, раскрыл руки, принимая в объятия бросившегося к нему Хэппи.

Жизнь в раю, говорят, самое великое счастье. Эр, несущий Хэппи к кровати, точно знал, где находится его счастье и тот день, который он бы и на вечность не променял.

* * *

Хэппи лишился одежды в доли мгновения. Ангельская чистота тоже спала с него в первые минуты пребывания в земном мире. Эр был жаден и требователен, настойчив и пылок. Отдаваясь ему, Хэппи всем сердцем молился, чтобы Ап спал подольше, и подозревал, что Эр просит о том же. Не мог не просить — ведь у Эра такое доброе сердце и практичный ум.

На небе они могли любить друг друга целую вечность. На земле — один день в году, зато с страстью, доступной лишь тем, в чьих жилах течёт горячая кровь. И да, даже один такой день стоил вечности. А у них с Эром их было (и даст Единый, будет) ещё очень много.

* * *

Новый Год — самый счастливый праздник, самый яркий, самый чистый, наполненный радостными предвкушениями, волшебством и надеждами. Порадуйся его приходу, а если загаданные мечты вновь не сбылись — не грусти, лучше подумай об Эре и Хэппи, которые уже вечность несут свою службу на земле и на небе, пока Апокалипсис крепко спит. 

Апу — сладких снов целую вечность.

Хэппи и Эру многие лета вместе встречать Happy New Year!

 

_Конец._

 

[NikMac](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1247289)  
2012 год


End file.
